Angel in Disguise
by Just-Call-Me-Che
Summary: Luka is a transfer student who is known for beating guys up and being cold to anyone she encounters but it's just a mask she wears to fool everybody. Kaito who's interested to her, got a peek what's behind her mask and was determined to unveil what was hidden behind it.
1. Chapter 1: The Lonely Transfer Student

_A/N: This is dedicated for my best friend Sarah and of course for those who are fan of this pairing. Hope you'll enjoy reading!_

~Kaito's POV~

She's not a simple girl to fool around. She's the type of girl who's mature, smart and attractive. She's also very skillful and knows how to defend herself especially to those perverts. Her hair was long; silky that was colored in soft pink. Her eyes were perfect orbs that match the color of the sky. Nobody wants to mess with her that maybe the reason why she has difficulties in making friends.

Luka just transferred to our school. My first impression of her was she's delicate and noble. I even thought she'll be popular because she'll have many friends but it turned out to be the opposite of my thoughts. She's known for beating guys up and now she's a loner. She's probably cold to everyone or maybe she doesn't trust somebody easily.

"I see you're interested in that transfer student." Gakupo said teasingly.

"So what if I am?" I asked with a dull tone while taking my eyes off on Luka.

"She's pretty snobbish, you know."

"It's not like I'm going to hit on her."

"Hmm, I bet sooner or later you'll be asking her out."

"Whatever."

"Kaito- senpai!" Len called out as he walked towards our direction.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I'm feeling lucky today so I want to treat you some Ice Cream after school. So what do you say? Are you in? "

"It's Ice Cream so let's go."

"Great. Let's meet at the gate later."

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me the same question?" Gakupo asked Len.

"Well, sorry. Strangers are not welcome and I can only afford two Ice Creams. See you soon, Kaito- senpai!" Len said as he left us. Well, not to mention, left Gakupo kind of shock from his statement.

"Did he just call me **STRANGER**?!" Gakupo said with annoyance in his voice.

"Well, what he said is true. You both don't talk to each other and that makes you a stranger to him." I said while I set off to leave him but as I expected he's going to follow me.

"But it is still UNACCEPTABLE!" He said with his nose flaring like a steamed train.

"Yeah. Truth is really hard to accept." He's such an annoying person.

_A/N: So this chapter is dull! Sorry! ._

_Sarah~ Ayos ba?_


	2. Chapter 2: Angelic Smile

_A/N: So this is the chapter 2. I hope it's not boring like the first one. Well, this chapter is the start of something between them so I hope ya'll like it! _

~Kaito's POV~

"Thanks for the Ice Cream, Len." I said before we part

"Don't mention it. Well, see you tomorrow!" Len cheerfully waved his hand goodbye then walked his way home.

I watched as his figure shrank until he was too far to be seen then walked my way home too. I let my thoughts roam and the first one to strike my mind was Luka but of course I have good intentions to her. I'm not like the other boys in school.

As I've observed, she's pretty neat and her actions are graceful… Well, except when she's kicking someone's ass. She's not like those other girls who don't even seem to think twice before making a move. She's so precise. There are so many things about her that can be admired. People just can see it because they're not looking at a different angle.

Suddenly, I heard giggles from the other side of the road. I looked over to check those familiar giggles. I saw Rin Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid and Miku Hatsune. Their giggle was familiar because I hang out with them sometimes. I'm pretty close to some underclassmen.

They have one more companion. It was a pleasant surprise to see Luka with them. She was talking and laughing with them. Good to see that she now has friends… Except that they were a bunch of underclassmen.

"Hey, Luka nee-san. What 'bear' is a fruit?" Miku said aloud while a big smile was plastered on her face.

Luka said 'what' but I didn't hear it. I just read it from her mouth.

"Straw'bear'ry!" Really. Was that supposed to be a joke? But the three underclassmen laughed except for Luka…

**Luka just smiled…**

I felt my heart beat got faster than ever. There was this weird feeling in my stomach too. It was the first time I ever saw her smile. Her… Her smile melted me. She took off her serious face that she always wore… That's it!

What the people always see was just a disguise but there were always something that shows her true self. However, why would she hide her soft side? I've got to find out…

Maybe, just like her smile, her other side can be revealed!

_A/N: This is a short one though…_

_ AwesomeMeansSarah~ gomene! I'll call you as soon as possible!_


	3. Chapter 3: Catching an Angel

_A/N: Chapter 3! Yaay! Well, this chapter is pretty long so I hope ya'll enjoy it. _

~Kaito's POV~

"Hey, Kaito! Kaito… Kaito? " Gakupo snapped a finger in front of me

"Oh yeah. Hey." I responded.

"What's gotten into you? You've been spacing out lately."

"Don't mind me."

"Is anything that troubles you?"

"No. It's nothing. Just forget about it. C'mon let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

Well, to be honest, Luka was the reason I was spacing out. I was thinking of a way to reveal her soft side and figured out that being her friend was the easiest and safest way. But, I have no idea how to make friends with her. Surely, if I didn't choose the right words to say and the right actions to do, I'd be inside my coffin.

I walked to our classroom alone because Gakupo said he has business to take care of. As I was about to turn in the hallway, I heard those voices of Luka's underclassmen friends. I immediately hide into a wall. I don't know why I did that but maybe it's my reflex action.

"… Like Rin- chan's twin, perhaps." That was Miku's voice. I guess Rin and Gumi are with her too.

"Admit it, Miku- chan! You like Len- kun! " Gumi said. They were giggling but there was a voice that was unidentified.

"Okay. Okay. I l-like Len-kun. Rin- chan, please don't tell him, okay?" Miku said with embarrassment in her voice.

"Of course! Sure!" came Rin's cheerful voice.

"How 'bout you, Luka nee- san. What type of guy are you looking for?" Luka was with them? So the unidentified voice was from her.

"Well, me?" her voice was soft but you can still sense its firmness. She doesn't speak so annoyingly like some girls do.

"I think men are just a waste of time. I'm more focused on my studies." I frowned upon hearing her statement but it was half true.

"You're really responsible, Luka nee- san!" Rin said.

"Yeah. Luka nee- san really acts like a grown up." Gumi added.

"I want to be just like you!" Miku exclaimed.

"It's time for me to go now. Sixth period class is about to start. Well then, see you soon." Luka said.

Miku, Rin and Gumi said their goodbyes to Luka. I then left too but I took a different route. It was a long way to our classroom so when I entered, class had already started.

Class was dismissed. I waited until I was the only one left in the classroom. The sunset color enveloped the room. It was bright but my day was a bit dim though. My teacher for the sixth period class embarrassed me in front of everybody just because I was 2 minutes late. I was really pissed until now.

I don't feel like leaving yet so I stayed a little bit longer. I absentmindedly, stroked my desk with my index finger while looking outside of the window. My finger suddenly felt rough. I checked it and found dust sticking on it. I looked around. The room was such a mess. Writings on the board, improperly placed chairs, scratch paper on the floor and all so might as well clean this crap while I'm here. I then grabbed the broom and dust pan and started to sweep the floor. I hate stuff like this. It's pretty irritating.

Everything was slowly getting clean, from the floor to the board. All I need to do was arrange the chairs and bookshelves. And maybe wipe the window glass before I leave. Arranging the shelves and chairs only took me a little time to finish. I headed for the storage room and grabbed a towel. I then went back to the classroom and was surprised to found Luka there. She was examining the windows. She must have noticed those dusts on it. I didn't walk inside but instead just watched her. She finally noticed my presence and turned to look at me. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"You're the guy, who was late for sixth period class, aren't you?" she said.

I sighed and mumbled out a 'yes' then walked towards the window and started to wipe it.

I am now the beholder of the title, 'The guy who's late for sixth period class'. Great. What a nice introduction of yourself to Luka. I mentally face palmed.

She then left the room and came back with a towel (that seemed to belong to the storage room) in her hand and joined me in cleaning the window. Silence was with us. I didn't mind it although it was kind of suffocating. Time passed and there were only few windows left to clean. Suddenly, she pointed something on the window I was cleaning.

"You missed a spot." she said. I immediately wiped it off

I was about to step on a chair to clean those windows that were out of reach when she stopped me. She looked at my confused face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not satisfied with your cleaning. I'll just clean those windows up there." she replied.

But before I could protest she had already stepped on the chair.

"Are you sure you can reach it?" I asked.

"Just mind your own business." she said.

What a cold person. I continued my work but my mind wasn't there. I was closely watching the chair. It was standing on an uneven floor. If Luka moves backward, that will cause the chair to move backwards too and she might lose her balance and fall. But before I could warn her, she lost her balance. My body started moving on its own. I went behind the chair and stretched my arms forward, just in time to catch her. I was carrying her bridal style. My face was inches away from her. **Her face was inches away from me. Her serious face was gone**. It was replaced by an innocent and adorable one although it was expressing fear. She slowly opened her eyes and it met with mine. Those perfect illuminated blue eyes. Damn! I wish I could stare at it forever. It was so beautiful. We stared at each other for a moment. She then wore her serious face again. I know this is her signal so I put her down allowing her to stand on her own feet. She then turned around and cleared her throat.

"I have to go home early so I leave you with this. Please continue working… By the way…"

She turned around then bowed before continuing her sentence.

"Thank you." **She said with a soft smile…**

That… Capturing smile. I once again felt that strange feeling in my stomach. I can also feel my rapid heartbeat. She was leaving the room with her bag hanging her hand. I watched as she left. She seemed to be the only thing I can see. Am I… Am I in-love with her?

_A/N: Success! I almost got to the point where I don't want to continue this anymore. Well, good thing I didn't give up that easily! I'm still working on chapter 4. _

_Thanks to:_

ITSHIMICHANTTEBA

Sal The Happs Dude

_for those reviews! I'm glad you all appreciate my story! _

_AwesomeMeansSarah~ _


	4. Chapter 4: Just Secretly Watching

_A/N: Sorry if it took so long to update my story. ._

~Kaito's POV~

Watching her secretly was hard. I should be careful not to let her feel my presence or else she would get the wrong idea because first of all, I'm not stalking her. I'm just secretly watching her. I don't know why I'm doing this but I wanted to watch over her. Maybe I was hoping to get a chance to talk to her.

"Stalking our nee- san, Kaito senpai?" A voice said. I turned around and was shock to see those three underclassmen with a malicious smile. I backed from them. I was surprised to see them in my hiding place that was so hard to find.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I half- whispered, half- shouted at them.

"We're the one who should ask that to you. Oh wait, we already know." Gumi said as her smile widened. They all giggled as quietly as possible. Crap. I can feel myself blushing.

"I'm not stalking anyone." I said, trying my best to be cool.

"Then what brings you here?" Miku asked.

"U-um.. U-uh… What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. I don't want to let them know what I am up to. They might misunderstand me and tell Luka what their dirty little minds think and that would ruin everything!

"Oh, this is our secret base! This is where we usually hang- out. One time, when we were so bored at class and we thought to kill time here then-" Rin was cut- off to her sentence as Gumi covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're talking too much, Rin. Remember, we're in the middle of interrogation." Gumi said then an evil malicious smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for the interruption." Rin said while bowing her head.

"So, if you weren't stalking our nee- san, what are you doing here?" Gumi asked with her arms, crossed.

"I… I-I uhh… I… F-found a… passage that leads here! Yeah, that's it! I entered that passage and ended up here." I said. I thought I escaped their question!

"What a silly answer, Kaito- senpai!" Miku said giggling. What's wrong? Have they found out that it was just an alibi?

"There's no passage that leads here, Kaito senpai. That's the reason why this is our **secret **base." Gumi said like she's some kind of detective or something. Well, she's clever, I admit but she's still pretty immature.

"Just tell us the truth, Kaito senpai." Rin said as she stepped towards me. I backed from her everytime she steps towards me.

"You're stalking Luka nee- san, right?" Miku said imitating Rin's action. I backed away from the two of them.

"Admit it, Kaito senpai… You're stalking Luka nee- san because you like her." Gumi said. Now all of them are stepping towards me. I can feel myself blushing hard. I kept my distance from them. I backed and backed then…

***thug***

I fell from that stupid hole where I used to l watch Luka. Or maybe I'm the stupid one because I didn't noticed that I'm at the edge and was about to fall. I rubbed my back that was in pain. I looked around to see if Luka or anybody else was there and saw how I fall but the room was empty. I heard those girls giggled and look up but the hole was now blocked up. I stood up and shook up the dust that covered me. Geez, I just hope they won't mention anything to Luka…

Everybody left the room after the bell rang. They all hurriedly grabbed their stuff and rushed their way out. They were eager to start their weekend but as for me, I stayed a little bit longer. I just waited until everybody's gone. The room wasn't a mess so I didn't bother to do anything about it. I walked out of the room and walked the corridors. It was silent. I guess everybody's out. I continued my slow pace. There was a distant sound of footsteps. I looked back just to see no one. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. Still, I can hear footsteps. I didn't dare look back because _for some reason, I'm starting to get scared. _I quicken my pace and so did the footsteps. I then jogged but the footsteps seem to copy me. I'm sure it wasn't my own footsteps I'm hearing. It was light and sharp unlike mine. Mine's heavy and slow. I then ran and the footsteps ran too. I hesitated to look back but ended up doing so; just in time to see Luka jump. Oh shoot! I've seen this scenario many times before! Luka then kicked me in my back. I fell onto my front. Luka stepped on my back and bent over near my face.

"Kaito Shion, Am I right?" She whispered to me with a cold shrilling voice. I tried to move but when I do, she steps harder on me. This is a crazy feeling. It feels like we're just playing tag. I hid my smile but I can't help but blush. I displayeda frightened expression so she wouldn't think that I'm a pervert or something.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with a cool but panicky voice.

"It's me who should be asking that to you!" She exclaimed. She lost her coolness. I can tell from the way she delivered her sentence that she's irritated. But why?... Shoot! Those three little brats! Sheesh… What am I going to tell her now?

"Tell me. Why are you stalking me?" She said. Her voice was now calm but still cold like she was really mad at me.

I should tell her something that makes sense. Hmm…

"Tell me!" She demanded as she stepped harder. I was painful that it seemed that my back is going to break.

Crap! It's really painful! I should tell her something or else my back will break! Shoot!

"Okay! I was just hoping to be friends with you! That's all!" I said with eyes shut tightly like I was forced to tell valuable information.

Okay, so there's some scenes in movies that when the main character is racing against time, they can think and act properly because of the pressure. Well, that didn't apply to me as you can see. *sigh*

Luka lifted her foot from my back. I opened an eye to see what's happening but my seeing capacity isn't enough so I opened my other eye. I looked at Luka who seemed to be in **rage**.

**Crap… I'm in serious trouble…**

_A/N: So there you go. I give you the chapter 4 of Angel in Disguise. I'm really sorry if it took so long to be updated. _. _Well, anyways, thanks for the support guys! I'm happy that you all enjoy my story. This was dedicated for you, anyways. And of course this is specially dedicated also to my friend, Sarah. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Pinkie Promise

-Kaito's POV-

My sweat was as cold as ice. I was paralyzed in my place. What should I do? Should I say my last words?

"Are you mocking me?" She asked. I don't know if I was imagining things but I thought I saw an aura glow around her and it was a violent one.

I immediately stood up and backed away from her.

"H-hey, I-I didn't mean to offend you. I-I d-don't h-have bad intentions. I-I p-promise I can be a reliable and good friend!" I said shaking.

She walked towards me. I wanted to move but my feet won't budge out of fear. She walked closer and closer until she came face to face with me. Her bangs covered her eyes as if she was looking down. I was expecting a punch or a kick from her but nothing happened. There was a moment of silence between us. She then held out her hand with her pinkie finger raised.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

_**She suddenly turned fragile…**_ _**She had just removed her mask in front of me…**_

I was taken aback. Is this for real? Am I having a dream?

She tugged my sleeve. She looked like she's my little sister by doing that. I can't help but notice that she's cute in that way. She then looked at me in the eye. She looked like an angel. Innocent and beautiful. Who would ever think that she kicks ass when they'll see this face?

"Do you promise to be a good friend?" She asked. She withdrew her hand that tugged my sleeves and held her pinkie higher.

"I… definitely promise." I said as I twined my pinkie to hers. My voice was comforting rather than sincere but I 'am' sincere in my promise to her.

She then smiled at me once again. I felt this crazy sensation again. This always happen when she smiles and it has been quite normal for me but the feeling was uncommon but wonderful. I blushed lightly but I tried to hide it.

"Umm, I guess we should get going." She said and with that we left the school.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between us. I don't know what I will tell her. Arrghh! I want to make friends with her and yet I don't know how to socialize with her! I'm so pathetic!

"Ettou, sorry for beating you up earlier." She said while looking down.

"Never mind that! Besides, I understand why you did that." I said wearing some sort of sly smile just to ease her up.

"Gumi- chan, Miku- chan and Rin- chan told me that you were stalking me and that you were up to no good."

"I knew they have mistook me. I was just hoping to get a chance to talk to you."

"Yeah right. Get a chance to talk to me in a creepy way." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, you freaked me out there too you know?" I told her.

"I just thought of scaring you a little." I scowled at her upon hearing that but she giggled and smiled and so my scowl was replaced by a blush.

Silence once again conquered us. I checked out my watch and found that it was too early to go home. An idea suddenly popped out on my mind.

"Hey, wanna have an ice cream with me?" I asked. She was a bit surprised.

"Hmm…" Was all that she said. I can feel that she wasn't at ease.

"If you're not fine with it, it's alright with me." I said smiling cheerfully.

"I guess… I can! Let's go!" She said then grabbed my hand and we went to the Ice cream parlor.

_A/N: This chapter is pretty weird but I hope you really liked it guys! Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Review right away! By the way, thank you for the undying support guys! You're my motivation in writing this story. Love ya guys! :**_


	6. Chapter 6: Admitting To One's Self

-Kaito's POV-

"A day with her is simply magical. Her soft pink hair that was fixed perfectly is really something like her, upright but yet soft and delicate. Oh, how I wish I could tell her honestly how I feel." Gakupo said poetically and at the same time mockingly.

"What's your deal, eggplant?" I said emphasizing a tone of annoyance.

"Hold your irritation, young man, for the eggplant knows you. The eggplant knows something that is beyond your knowledge." He said acting like he's some sort of a royal person or something.

"Seriously, dude, what's your deal? Have you got yourself high? Or are you just simply drunk?" I said shrugging off his hands that was holding my shoulder.

"C'mon, Kaito. Don't be so selfish to your friend! Tell me something about you and Luka!" He said so eagerly. Geez, this guy really needs to go to a psychiatrist. His madness gets a lot worse every day!

"What's your business about it, anyway?" I said quite fed up of him.

"I told you, 'The eggplant knows something that is beyond your knowledge.'" He said smirking. What an annoying guy. Why did I even have him as my best friend?

"Okay, Mr knows-it-all what do you have in mind?" I said with a sigh.

"You're feeling something for Luka, don't you?" He asked.

"How can you even tell? Have you ever been in love?"

"Of course. I had many lovers before, remember?" He said smiling with a hint of pride in his smile.

"It wasn't love. You loved them back just to relieve your boredom. You just played them, playboy." I said quite annoyed and serious this time. Gakupo is a playboy. He's charismatic and many girls fall for him but he hasn't been serious to any relationships actually. I tried to stop him once but all he say is, 'I'm searching for true love' but I don't really believe in this excuse of his.

"Whatever you say but I know you too well, Kaito. This girl has captured your heart. Believe me." He said leaving me behind.

That guy… You can't really read him. He's weird but his weirdness sometimes makes sense. But the thought of me having feelings for Luka, well, it was half true. I admire Luka and that's _all_. I swear I won't cross between the lines. I have entered this and there's no turning back. Even if I have revealed her true self, I won't stop on being her friend because I promised to her. I promised to be a _good friend _and a good friend keeps promises. You may think that I'm doing so much for Luka but the truth is Luka is in need for understanding and that's what I have. I have a wide understanding so I'm generously giving it to Luka.

It has been 2 weeks, I guess, since me and Luka became friends and we barely talk. It's because I don't talk to her much during class so I won't wreck her _image_ up and she's quite busy after school because of school works. Our friendship was close to acquaintance. I feel kind of bad upon jumping to that conclusion. I should really do something about our friendship so I won't look like I'm the kind of person who's after he had got what he needed, will escape from what he had just entered and turn away from his responsibilities.

* * *

It wasn't a tiring day for me at school. We didn't do so much because we were planning for the Founder's festival and I didn't want to participate actively but I'm willing to help them. Maybe, I'm quite a slacker.

"Shion- san." A voice ever so familiar to me called. The voice came from no other than Luka. She called me in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Luka. How's it going?" I said in a rather cheerful manner. She smiled slyly.

"Quite tough. The day is almost over but my work isn't done yet." She said finally, wearing a frown. I like it better if you'd be true to your feelings. It's a principle to me to cry out a problem than to laugh it out. I'm not being pessimistic or anything but I'm just being true to myself. Being true leads you to reality and reality is life.

"I can lend you a hand." I said casually.

"You'll help me?"

"Why not? That's what are friends are for." I said smiling.

"Great! So first, we'll have to check the classrooms if they were cleaned by the students. And then, we have to get the plans for our Founder's festival that our homeroom teacher unfortunately left." She said quite in a mood now. She was indeed in need for help.

We checked room by room and fortunately there wasn't much to list. (We're supposed to list down the classrooms that are left unclean by the students.) So we're on our next task.

"So, where did sensei left the activities?" I asked to wipe out the awkward silence between us.

"It was somewhere in the stock room."

"Of all the places here in this freaking school, why the hell would she leave it in the stock room?!" I asked quite puzzled and annoyed. Out of this great feeling, I have regarded the presence of Luka who is totally anti to talking crap about teachers or anything. I looked at her pretty nervous but she was still looking forward like it didn't affect her.

"Sorry about that." I said quite embarrassed. She might not say anything about it but she maybe bottling up her annoyance to my rudeness.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked puzzled (in a natural way).

"I said rude things."

"You're a silly guy, Shion- san. Being a student council doesn't mean I should be a _good girl_ every time and be loyal to the teachers. I would seriously look like a **stupid dog** if I were to be like that." She said smiling and slightly chuckling.

I felt myself blush because of embarrassment and because of her angelic smile.

"R-right.", was the only thing that came out from my mouth.

"I don't even consider those things that rude. People notice bad stuff to other people and say it to them. Yeah, people might get hurt but they have to know. They have to know because it is the truth. That truth came from them but they don't notice. We have to tell it to them even though we know we'll hurt them. That's how people run the world. They run the world with truth." She said. It was meaningful but to her it was meaningless. I can see through her that it was no big deal but what she said was highly agreeable. It was deep and can be relative.

"I like it how your philosophy can be really deep." I said. Wait… **I didn't mean to say that!**

She was also taken aback from my statement. Okay, so what I should do is just get this going. After all, what I said was true.

I smiled and said casually, "Luka you have a one heck of philosophy."

I saw her blush _for the first time._ She smiled weakly. I think she's forcing it because she doesn't completely understand what she's feeling.

"I just observe people very often, I guess. And that's what I get, **_a deep philosophy._**" She said chuckling softly.

"It's not just observation but you have a wide understanding." I said **totally out of myself.**

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"People are sometimes hard to read or understand. Just by observing them, you got this great philosophy."

She smiled a kind of goofy smile and that made me smile goofily too and slightly laughed.

"You're a fun person to be with, Shion- san." She said smiling sweetly. (I can feel my cheeks burning)

"Just call me Kaito then."

"Okay. Let's finish this, Kaito so we can head home together!" She said like an eager kid.

"Cool. Want to have an Ice cream before heading home?"

"Brilliant!" She said getting excited all of a sudden. I'm finally having a progress! But, I can't help but notice my heart beat like crazy when I'm with her. It has always been like this.

Luka… She makes my day bright. She makes me happy with the smallest way she could. It feels like she's the only girl that I know in the world. When I'm with her, I forsake the world. I sink into oblivion and into the world that the only living people there are us. I can't help but to feel fluttery and weirdly joyful when I'm with her. I think and I confirm that **_I am really in love with her._**

_A/N: hey guys! So here, I give you *drum roll* chapter 6! I don't want my supporters to grow impatient and peace to all that have waited so long. ~ gomene! And also, please tell me if you pointed out something wrong about my story or writng. =3 I'd be happy to receive comments and suggestion._


End file.
